Playlists
}} are lists of routines with a specific theme or relation that can be found in the franchise. Players can also make their playlists as part of Just Sweat since . The feature debuted on in the entire franchise, but on for the main series. Animals * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. Party * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. Funny * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. Vacation * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. Pop! Pop! *A (DEP) means that the song on the Wii only appears in the playlist if it is downloaded, but normally appears in the Playstation 3 version. It cannot appear on the Xbox version. *A (P) means that the song only appears in the PAL version of the game. *A (BBE) means that the song only appears in the Best Buy Edition version of the game. *A (XN) means that the song only appears in the Xbox version of the game for all regions or in the NTSC Wii and PlayStation 3 versions. *A * means that the song is covered. The original artist is shown in brackets in the Artist column. Venus* Rock Party *A (P) means that the song only appears in the PAL version *A (DEP) means that the song on the Wii only appears in the playlist if it is downloaded, And normally appears in the Playstation 3 version. It can't appear on the Xbox version. R&B Vibes Electro Sounds Just 80's Oldies but goldies Fancy Dress Ball Around the World Extreme Sweat Attack Duets Dance Crew For All Silly Songs * A "#" indicated that the song can be played in different languages. Tween - Girls Tween - Boys Young Movies * A "#" indicated that the song can be played in different languages. Easiest Songs * A "#" indicated that the song can be played in different languages. Hardest Songs Animals * A "#" indicated that the song can be played in different languages. Shake!! Pop! Pop! Rock Party R&B Vibes Electro Sounds Just 80's Oldies but goldies Fancy Dress Ball *"©" indicates this playlist constantly receives changes. *"(T)" indicates this playlist only existed for a short period of time. Recommended For You © Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, ABBA Passport In A Playlist © Easy Peasy Party © Your First Song *This playlist only appears if the app was just installed. **Despite this, it can show up on PC if the user scrolls down past the last song list. Fitness © Latin Corner © Hall Of Fame © Extreme © Kids Corner © All Songs A-E All Songs F-J All Songs K-R All Songs S-Z Valentine Vibes! (T) 2020 Party Starter! (T) Dance The Year Away! (T) Happy Holidays! (T) 10 Years of Just Dance (T) Sneak Peek 2020 (T) Ghastly Dance List! (T) Maximum Adrenaline (T) Masquerade Parade (T) Just Dance Billboard! (T) Declare Your Love! (T) 500 Songs! (T) All About That Bass! (T) Summer Vibes (T) World Music Day (T) Crazy Carnival (T) Bohemian Rhapsody The Movie (T) Goaaal!!! (T) A Night at the Movies (T) 1001 Nights Of Dances (T) Old But Gold 80's (T) Emotion in Montions (T) Sun, Sand, and Sea (T) Beastly Beat (T) Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa (T) Beats from the Far East (T) Thirills and Chills (T) Celebrate New Year! (T) Celebrating Carnival! (T) Celebrate Fasion Week! (T) Workout With Style (T) Dance Around The World (T) Love Songs (T) Halloween Songs (T) *This playlist has been added twice Promotional Images Jdnow sneakpeek notification.png|''Sneak Peek 2020'' Maximumadrenaline jdnow notification.PNG|''Maximum Adrenaline'' Masqueradeparade jdnow notification.png|''Masquerade Parade'' Jdnow billboard notification.jpg|''Just Dance Billboard!'' Jdnow bass notification.jpg|''All About That Bass'' 21B1450C-0199-49EB-957B-BD6A6FE51C83.png|''500 Songs!'' Declareyourlove jdnow notification.png|''Declare your Love!'' Jdnow_summer_2019_notification.jpg|''Summer Vibes'' Jdnow_carnival_2019_notification.PNG|''Crazy Carnival'' Jdnow_queen_notification.jpeg|Bohemian Rhapsody The Movie Jdnow_summer_notification.png|''Sun, Sand, And Sea'' Happyholidays jdnow notification.png Ghastlydancelist jdnow notification.png Jdnow 10years notification.png Jdnow sport notification.jpeg Easy Peasy Party Latin Corner Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! More ABBA 80s Duet Fitness Hall Of Fame Solo Urban *"(T)" indicates this playlist only existed for a short period of time. *"(O)" indicated this playlist appeared in when offline. *"(OU)" indicates this playlist appears both offline and in . Recommended For You 15-Minute Workout (O) 30-Minute Workout (O) Anyone Can Dance! Around the World (OU) *An (O) indicates this song is on the offline version *A (U) indicates this song is on the Just Dance Unlimited version Beastly Beats Beginning to Just Dance World Cup (T) Birthday Beats Bohemian Rhapsody The Movie Break A Sweat Cap It Off Challenging Dances (O) Cheerleading Celebrating 10 Years of Just Dance Cowboy, Baby! Crazy Costumes (O) Dance into the 2000s Declare Your Love! Disney Hits! Duets (O) Eastern Inspirations Electro Beats Extreme Moves Fave Friends Feather Fever Girl Power! (OU) *An (O) indicates this song is on the offline version *An (OU) indicates this song is both on the Just Dance Unlimited version and the offline version Girl Squad Happy Vibes Hey Handsome! High Voltage Just Dance 1 Just Dance 2 Just Dance 3 Just Dance 4 Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 Just Dance 2019 Hits (O) Just Dance 2020 is on the way! (T) Kawaii K-Pop Latin Flavor Must Just Dance (O) Panda-monium Put A Lid On It Retro Vibes (O) Royality Cool School Is Out! (T) Simple Dance (O) South Asian Sounds Street Cred Summer Vibes! Sweet Beats The 2010s Were Banging The Epic 80s The Groovin 70s The Poppin 90s The Swingin 60s Trick or Treat (T) Trios and Quartets (O) Winter In Coming With Great Power... Work Work World Music Day (T) *"(T)" indicates this playlist only existed for a short period of time. *"(O)" indicated this playlist appeared in when offline. *"(OU)" indicates this playlist appears both offline and in . 15-Minute Soft Workout * An (O) means it's featured only offline * An (OU) means it's featured both online and offline 15-Minute Workout (O) 30-Minute Soft Workout *An (O) indicates the song is in the offline version *An (OU) indicates the song is both the offline and online version 30-Minute Workout Anyone Can Dance! Beastly Beats Break A Sweat Cap It Off Cowboy, Baby! Dance into the 2000s Disney Hits! Eastern Inspirations Electro Beats Fave Friends Girl Power! (OU) *An (O) indicates that the song is only featured in the offline version *An (OU) indicates that the song is featured both in the offline and online version Girl Squad Happy Vibes Hey Handsome! High Voltage Just Dance 2020 Hits (OU) *An (O) indicates that it can only be seen in the offline version Just Dance 2 K-Pop *An (OU) indicates that the song is featured both in the offline and online version Kawaii Latin Flavor Must Dance 2020 (OU) Must Dance Just Dance Unlimited Panda-monium Simple Dances *An (O) means it's only featured offline *An (OU) means it's featured both offline and online Street Cred Sweet Beats The 2010s Were Banging The Epic 80s The more the merrier Trios and Quartets The Poppin 90s Trios And Quartets (O) Winter Has Come (T) *A (U) indicates that the song is featured in an updated version of the playlists With Great Power... Trivia *A glitch in and shows the Recommended for You, Top Country and Discovery playlists only have the following songs (in order)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeB_6nFwM4I **''Mi Mi Mi'' **''Dame Tu Cosita'' **''OMG'' **''Finesse (Remix)'' **''Mad Love'' (not in ) *When playing offline, the playlist featuring the Trio and Quartet routines in offline is called "Trios and Quartets", with its caption being "The more the merrier". However, once the console is connected to Internet, the two strings of text are switched. Gallery Videos JUST DANCE 2019 PLAYLIST TEMATICAS MENU CANCIONES|Appearance at first release References Site Nagivation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance Kids Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance 2019 Category:Just Dance 2020